Shinichi Kudo Journey
by Tantei-Otaku-kun
Summary: It's been two years since I've been shrink…It's been two years since Shinichi Kudo have been erased from existence. It's been one year since Haibara's death. His own world have been shut down until that fateful accident...[Warning English isn't my first language!] [ Going on hiatus for a while until I will come into my senses. :( I'm so sorry! For being such a terrible a author!]
1. Mystery case just have begun

Sadly I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

"Edogawa Conan, will be our next target. Do not fail me," Unknown man snarled.

"Yes Hino-sama," Butler bowed.

I laughed evily.

 _Edogawa_ _Conan, I've make my own move. What's yours move?_

* * *

Conan Edogawa POV

Suddenly I shuddered. For some reason I have a bad feeling about this.

"Edogawa," Teacher yelled.

I yelped.

The teacher snarled.

"Tell me what the answer for this problem," Teacher point at the board.

"72," I blurted without thinking.

Teacher raise her eyebrow.

"Correct. Mr. Edogawa you better pay attention if I were you," Teacher warned.

I nodded.

"It's won't happen again sensei," I apologized.

I sat down and look at the window.

I sighed.

My name is Edogawa Conan. Well, I was supposed to be in high school. instead I was shrunken to seven years old, Edogawa Conan! You probably think it sound impossible! But, I am really telling the truth. This mystery case started two years ago..When I takes my childhood friend Ran Mouri to a theme park, Tropical Land, to celebrate her victory in a recent karate championship. During the our visit, I ends up solving a murder case. I was separated from Ran to follow a man in black, Vodka, who was blackmailing a company president. I didn't notice when another man in black, Gin, sneak up behind me and knocks me out with a baseball bat. Gin decides to test an experimental untraceable poison, APTX 4869 known as Sliver Bullet, on me to ensure that my death couldn't be traced back to them. However, instead of killing me, a rare side-effect occurs, My body shrinks into seven-year-old! I convinces Agasa of my identity. Professor Agasa, warned me that I must keep my identity a secret because the Black Organization will kill me and others associated with me. However, Ran stopped waiting for me, I kept her waiting too long...She fell in love with other man. They both are dating since she told me that she stopped waiting for me...

Fate are cruel but, it's my destiny.

No matter what, I will be waiting—waiting until that time have come. When that time comes, Japan will regret for forgot about the famous detective Kudo Shinichi. Of course I'm not planning to commit a suicide. I'm waiting to die being a hero just like Holmes during ' _The Adventure of the Final Problem_ '.

I chuckled softly.

It been one year since Haibara death, from the Black Organization. That girl who was stupidest enough to end her life.

I look at the clock.

Just a few more seconds…

Ringggg!

Finally school is officially over!

Summer breaks! Oh—oh summer breaks! Reading Sherlock Holmes novels during summer break.

Suddenly I immediately saw Ran—oh wait..She with him..Ah great..I better go!

I tried to walk away but, Ran saw me.

"Conan-kun!" Ran waved and smiled.

Oh crap..

I turned around.

"H-Hey Ran-nēchan," My mouth twitched.

"Sheesh...Conan-kun, why you kept avoiding me?" Ran pouted.

Baka...You betrayed my heart. I'm _still_ Depressed...

I ignored her then I walked away from Ran and pretended that she haven't been existed.

Suddenly I heard a screaming.

I turned around and saw a truck is speeding down the hill.

Crap, it's going to hit Ran!

I ran toward Ran.

"Move Ran!" I screamed.

I pushed her out of the way.

I turned around and saw a truck.

"Shit."

 _Bang._

Everything went slow motion. I heard Ran screaming and saying, 'Conan-kun!'.

I have only say two word.

"It's them."

Then I passed out.

To be continued…


	2. Hospitalized

Sadly I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

Inspector Megure POV

"Mouri-kun, I have only one question about Conan-kun," I said with a full of determination.

Ran nodded slowly.

"W-well he only said 'It's them'. But, I'm very concerned about what he said," Ran voice trailed off.

I stared at her with a shock face. How can possibly a nine year old boy know who attempt to kill Ran-kun?

Oh boy...I hoped that he won't get a amnesia like Ran-kun.

 _Knock knock._

"Come in," I said.

"Inspector, it's Conan-kun—I mean the doctors," Takagi said.

"Coming," I said.

Oh please, please don't be a amnesia..

I prayed hard.

I knocked the doctor's office.

"Come in," One of doctor said.

"This is Inspector Megure. I would like the report of Conan-kun," I demanded.

"Well—erm..During the surgery, we have found a poison inside of him. I've never seen anything like this in my entire career," One of surgeons exclaimed.

I stared at him in shocked.

Conan-kun was poisoned?! What in the earth?!

"W-what this poison is," I asked.

The doctors shake their head.

"But, far that I know that poison have been in their for years," One of surgeon guessed.

No way..After all this time..

"I-is he dying," I asked quickly.

The surgeons shake their head.

"Oh thanks god," I sighed with a relief.

Surgeon smiled softly.

"Where is Kudou," Someone screamed.

T-This voice—!?

"—Hattori–kun," I yelped.

* * *

Heiji Hattori POV

"I'm tellin' ya, this is a righ' hospital," I screamed at nurse.

"Erm—Heiji—,"

"—Com' on! I know thi' is a righ' hospital! You could no' fool my own eyes! He is here," I glared at Kazuha.

"But Heiji—"

"Shaddup Kazuha," I growled.

Kazuha went quiet.

"Are you looking for Edowaga-sama," One of nurse asked.

I stared at her and realized what I said.

I immediately regret it.

Oh—Oh Kudou is gonna kill me.…

I winced.

"Yea, I'm lookin' for him," I replied.

"Oh—oh he is resting now since, he got hit by a truck..It's a miracle! His room is 163," Nurse said.

Yikes…Hitting by a truck is worst then being shot…

I sweat dropped.

"Thanks.." I mumbled.

"Oi, Hattori-kun! What are you doing here," Inspector Megure asked.

"Oh—hey inspector-san, I'm jus' lookin' for Kud—Conan-kun. Whatcha doin' here," I asked.

"W-well, this was no accident—it's was a attempted murder—"

"A ATTEMPTED MURDER?! Who's tryin' to kill Kud—Conan-kun," I screamed.

"Calm down Hattori-kun! We believed that truck was a attempted to kill Ran-kun, Conan-kun was hit by a truck and he only said 'It'd them.' Do you know who," Inspector Megure asked.

My eye grew wide in horror.

I see…They found him…Kudou's in danger and Nēchan's.

I stared at inspector's face.

"Oh—oh, I don't know who. Sorry," I lied.

Inspector Megure narrowed his eyes.

I laughed awkwardly and sweat dropped.

"I got to see Kud—erm Conan-kun. See ya later," I waved for a goodbye and quickly rush to room 163 before they get too suspicious with me.

"H-Hattori," Conan said slowly.

"Kudou! Oh thanks god that yer alive, ya give me a heart attack," I said.

"Sorry Hattori," Conan sweat dropped.

"Ya got a lot to learn to do, ya need to stop hurtin' yer self," I facepalmed.

"Seriously Hattori you sound like my mom's," Conan complained.

I glared at him.

"If ya stop hurtin' ya self. You are over da news," I said.

"What?! I am over the—what!?" Conan yelled.

"Da news Kudou," I repeated.

"Oh great..Just great," Conan groaned.

"Kudou you know that your life is in danger—right," I asked.

Conan nodded.

"Whatcha do then," I asked.

"Well I'm not sure yet. But far I know that they have make their first move," Conan said.

I nodded.

"Ya know this isn't good Kudou, they have challenged ya," I said.

"I know," Conan smiled weakly.

I sighed.

"But Kudou, I'm glad that yer alive. I don't know what to do without ya," I smiled.

"Yeah Hattori you're my best friend since two years ago," Conan smiled.

Ah..Finally Kudou is a good mood again.

I walked nearby the door.

"I should get the nurse and inspector-san," I said.

Conan nodded slowly.

* * *

Conan Edogawa POV

Ah…I hates doctors..

 _Knock Knock_

"Come in," I said.

No response..

A prank? No—no cannot be..

Suddenly I heard high pitch screams.

Oh you gotta be kidding me! Now?! Under this condition?!

I groaned.

I get off from bed and quickly rush towards to the scream.

"Hina-chan! Hina-chan!" Unknown woman cried.

I rush towards the door and burst in.

"STAY AWAY FROM THE BODY!" I yelled.

To be continued…


	3. Murder case

Thanks you for your hopeful/wonderful reviews! I will continued updates whenever I can! Please continued your wonderful supports and your reviews!^^

Sadly I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

Conan EdogawaPOV

"EVERYONE STAND BACK FROM THE BODY," I commanded.

"H-hai a-are you a detective? Aren't you look young—"

"—Age don't matter, if you excuse me I need to take a look at the body," I said.

I grabbed the nurse's glove and get the mask on.

I walked towards the body and bend down and examined the body.

Something bothering me.

I look at the mouth and I smelled something odd.

"Poison," I muttered softly.

"Pardon," Woman asked.

"Your uh…—"

"—Friend," Man interrupted.

"Your friend have been poisoned—food poisoning. The body seems dead one hour ago," I said.

"No way," Woman cried.

"I need your alibi and name please," I said.

"Okay..My name is Tsukino Rin, I'm thirty three years old. Hina-chan is my childhood friend, We were supposed to be here today at 14:30 PM. To celebrate her birthday," Rin said.

"14:30 PM? Isn't 14:17 PM," I stared at Rin with a suspicious face.

"W-well I thought that I could surprise Hina-chan! I wasn't the one to kill her! I swear," Rin yelled.

"LIAR! I HEARD YOU AND HINATA WERE ARGUING LAST WEEK," Man argued back.

"IT IS NOT! I—"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU," I screamed with a frustration.

The room went quiet.

 _This got to be a worst case that I ever had so far…_

I facepalmed.

"Next," I muttered.

"My name is Kurosaki Mamoru, I'm thirty four years old. Hinata was my friend since middle school. I arrived around same time when Rin arrived," Mamoru said while glaring coldly at Rin.

 _Damn it..They both have a similar story.._

 _"_ Next," I said.

"My name is Kurumi Madoka, I'm twenty years old. Hinata-san was my childhood friend even though she is only thirteen years older than me, she freed me from hell. I owned her my life. She saved me from drowning in that _cursed_ lake even though I was only seven years old..She's my hero and I give her my respect..I don't why that she's have to—to—die," Madoka sobbed.

I sighed gruffly.

 _There got to be a way to crack the alibi..The culprit is someone is in this room…_

I stared at everyone's pale face.

"KUDOUUU," Hattori screamed.

"CRAP," I cursed.

"Erm..Excused me…I need to hide," I sweat dropped and facepalmed.

"Wait the minute..Aren't that kid who have a car accident? Aren't you—" Mamoru muttered.

"—Yeah..I really hated doctors. Can hide me—just for a second," I begged.

"If you promised me that you will found that murder who killed my Hina-sama," Madoka glared at me with a suspiciously look.

 _'My'..? Oh don't tell me that she is a—._

"—Kudouuu," Hattori yelled.

 _Shit shit shit._

"Yes, I will. I will captured this culprit," I vowed quickly.

"Now hide over that bathroom," Madoka said.

"Hai," I nodded.

I quickly rush to the bathroom and closed the door.

Suddenly I coughed.

 _What the hell is this smell?_ _Jesus.._

 _Wait the minute...Could it be..?!_

I quickly opened the trash bag near by the toilet.

"T-This is," My eye grew wide in shocked.

"Carbon monoxide poison," I whispered.

I saw a tiny blood on it.

I smirked.

"I've found you," I smirked.

"Detective! The Osaka boy is gone," Rin yelled.

"Hai," I yelled and take a look at the carbon monoxide poison.

I stood up and walked out of the bathroom.

I take a look at everyone's hand.

Suddenly I immediately saw a cut on that person's right hand.

"Gotcha," I mumbled.

I walked towards the door and lock it.

"Boy," Mamoru asked quietly.

"I found the culprit who poisoned Hinata..Someone who their fake alibi…Someone who have grudge against her..A person who pretended to be her friend...That culprit is you," I pointed at Kurumi Madoka.

"W-what..? Impossible..I just a arrived here," Madoka laughed weakly.

"That true..Unfortunately, I have proof," I smirked and show her the Carbon monoxide poison and have a little blood on it.

Madoka begin to tremble backward.

"Your right hand, how you got a cut," I pointed at Madoka's right hand.

"Shit," Madoka cursed.

"It from the bag right? What? Am I wrong with my deduction reasoning," I smirked.

"W-who in the world are you," Madoka asked breathlessly.

"Edogawa Conan, a detective," I smirked.

"I guess...That've I have lost," Madoka said sadly.

"Tell me, why you killed her," I asked.

"Because..She is selfish person..She tricked me and fooled my parents and my parents lost their moneys and died from car accident, she so _fucking_ selfish little bastard," Madoka screamed with tears.

"No way," Rin gasped.

"Yes..She used me as her stupid puppet! I got my revenge...I have no regret," Madoka laughed bitterly.

"Fool! You spend your time hoping someone will stuffer the consequences for what they did to your heart, then you're allowing them to punishing your own life," I glared at Madoka coldly.

"I'm so sorry..I'm so sorry," Madoka repeated.

I bend down and look at Madoka's eyes.

"You know..I lost the woman of my life..She faded away from my heart. I kept her waiting too long, eventfully my life have shut down until one day... I lost my friend who give up on me and faded away from my life. You know..She dead. The girl who knows the way to heal me..I left alone. My parents abandoned me when I was young. Everything is fading away from me. Like, I haven't been existed. However..My enemy have returned and wanted to killed me. Boy..They tried to killed me but instead they cursed me. And now, I am done running away from them. I will sent them to prison someday," I smiled weakly.

"I-I...I'm sorry," Madoka cried.

"Now, let's go to the police station," I said.

Madoka nodded slowly and stood up slowy.

"Bye Mamoru-kun and Rin-kun," Madoka said without a glance at them.

"...Farewell," Madoka's tears ran down her cheeks and walked out of the room.

Suddenly my body begins to trembling.

I clutched my chest.

 _This feeling..It's cannot be.._

"Edogawa are you alright," Mamoru asked with a concerned face.

 _Damn..No good..This condition..I'm going to collapse.._

My eye suddenly became pitch black.

 _No.._

I fell to the ground.

To be continued..


	4. Shinichi Kudo is dead

Sadly I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

Conan Edogawa POV

I groaned.

"Conan-kun," Ran cried.

"Ran..Ran-nēchan," I said slowly.

"Oh thanks god," Ran hugged me and never let it go.

"Where am I," I asked.

"Your in the hospital," Ran said.

"Hospital," I repeated.

"Yea, Kud—Conan you collapsed after solvin' the murder case. You have been sleepin' for two days," Hattori said.

"Two—what," I screamed.

"Two days," Hattori repeated.

I groaned.

"Two days..Seriously..Good thing that I wasn't in the coma," I muttered quietly and sweat dropped.

Inspector Megure come in the room.

"Excuse me, I need to speak with Conan-kun privately," Inspector Megure said with a serious face.

"H-hai," Ran and Hattori nodded and left the room.

"Conan-kun..Tell me truthfully, are you feeling sick or ill," Inspector Megure demanded.

"I'm feeling alright, why you ask," I asked.

"Erm..The surgeon told me that you have a mystery poison in your stomach," Inspector Megure said.

 _Kuso!_

"D-did they removed it," I asked.

Inspector Megure shake his head.

"No..They told me that poison have a strong seal, that cannot be remove. It like..Permanent," Inspector Megure exclaimed.

"That's mean I am gonna die," I lied.

"Well..Since you told me that you're not feeling any pain..My guess that you probably won't die," Inspector Megure said.

"Yay," I said childishly.

"Anyway..Can you mind tell me what do you mean by 'It them'," Inspector Megure asked.

My eyes grew wide in horror.

"Don't say that word front of me, I forbid it," I said coldy.

"Can you tell me who," Inspector Megure asked and completely ignored my request.

"It too dangerous for you to know, they'll kill you if you know..Like Shinichi Kudo, he vanished without a trace, other word he have never been found again. You know what—he's dead. They killed them ever since that fateful night in Tropical Land. Even you got a call from Shinichi Kudo, it's a imposter. However he made some appearances..Like he declared the case was solved by unknown—"

"—When did you know," Inspector Megure stammered.

"Because, I'm smart. I know all about Shinichi Kudo. Even his parents, they abandoned their own son and left Japan for good—thinking that their son will be fine without them. You know what—he wasn't fine. When he died. He have never confess his childhood friend about his true feeling...His childhood friend have forgotten about her childhood friend who faded away from her heart. His childhood friend didn't know how long that he have been suffered to death. Of course—His childhood friend didn't know about his horrible—brutal death. His fate completely unknown and cruel. He give up his own detective fame to other—like ojisan. His tale of his childhood memories and his detective come in end," I said.

"If..If you know all about this..Then why you don't tell Ran-kun," Inspector Megure asked.

"Because..She no longer waiting and loving her childhood friend. I've to wait until that time come. When she realized what she have done," I said coldly.

"Oh god...He—he have been dead for two years..Two years," Inspector Megure mumbled.

"I know. Only couple people figured out was, Professor Agasa—Hattori—Haibara who announced being dead and his parents," I said.

"What if we tell the world about great detective of the east death," Inspector Megure asked.

"You can tell the world..However..You are too late, they have found me. This accident was only the beginning," I said sadly.

"Why..? Why they wants to kill you," Inspector Megure asked with a pale face.

"Better not to know inspector," I said.

Inspector Megure stammered.

"Crazy huh," I mocked bitterly.

Inspector went quite for a moment and his face still pale.

I figured, that he still in shock—about the news. Kudo Shinichi have been dead for two years.

However I need to leave this hospital immediately after I leave.

This getting too dangerous situation..and for Ran.

If I lose Ran of my carelessly I won't forgive myself as long as I live.

I grit my fist.

 _Even if you're no longer my Ran anymore but I'm sure as hell you don't deserve me at last. But, my heart cares for you. I can't let you die._

I smiled weakly.

All the sudden I felt weak.

Suddenly my eye grew wide open and look at the monitor and saw the tube that plugged into my veins.

"Shit," I cursed for my blindness.

"What," Inspecter asked.

"Poison," I said bitterly.

"E-eh—"

"—Inspector, what was the last time when the nurse entered here," I asked quickly.

"Eh? W-well the last time...I think it was twenty minutes ago why," Inspector asked with concern face.

"That...Nurse wasn't actually a nurse..It's was an assassin! Damn it all," I yelled while cursing for my blindness.

"An assassin?! Oh god—"

I clutched my chest and started to moan in pain.

I pull the tube out as fast as possible.

I groaned.

 _This is why I hates doctors and nurses. So don't blame on me._

"Conan-Kun, we need you go to surgery…Again. To get that one of the hell poison out," Inspector yelled and pushed the button to call the doctors.

"Aw hell no," I complained.

 _Not another goddamn surgery._

I winced.

Damns those stupid painkillers!

The doctors literally busted the door open—Oh wait maybe I am having hallucinations..Oh damned those hallucinations and poison.

And the weirdest part, I saw Ran—she is crying for Shinichi. Maybe it's a hallucination? Or it real?

I guess I will figure out later. After all I am a detective, I'm not that stupid.

The doctors put out the sleeping mask on me and enter to surgery again..This got to be third time having surgery, first time was I was shot, second time was hit by the truck and it was a miracle that I survived and third time is poison.

Damn...This is one of the hell start your damn day.

Suddenly I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

To be continued..


	5. Someone foreknow my fate

Sadly I won't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

Unknown Man POV

"Tick tock tick tock..The time is running out…Detective," I put a wicked smiled.

"Hino-sama...Do you want hōjicha tea," Butler asked.

"Yes if you may..While enjoying the _fun_ ," I smirked.

"Hurry up Detective..Your time is running out," I laughed evilly.

* * *

Conan Edogawa POV

I groaned.

I noticed that I have an oxygen mask on.

 _Damn..I really hates this hospital now._

I almost got the stupid oxygen mask off but someone stopped me.

"Oh—I won't remove that if I were you," Someone warned.

I grunted.

I tried to moved but I couldn't.

"Who are you," I asked with a suspicious face.

"Oh—I'm just someone who saved your life," Someone smirked.

"...' _Saved my life_ '? What the hell are you talking about," I demanded.

"My goodness you have a naughty language, what un gentleman like," Someone smirked.

I growled.

"Where is Ran? What have you done to her?! If you hurt her I swear I will—"

"Oh you mean that pretty girl? I didn't hurt her—she is just a healthy child..But you..You are dying," Someone said.

I narrowed my eyes.

"I don't believe you, why should I believe you? You literally kidnapped me out of that damn hospital," I growled softly.

"Well—I'm sorry that I 'kidnapped' you. Furthermore, you were flatlining boy—almost died during the operating room. Your heart immediately stopped—"

"—That's means that I am dead? If I didn't survive the poison..How come that I am alive now," I asked with disbelief.

"I cannot tell you that until that time come dear," Someone smiled faintly.

"Wait—I've more questions for you," I screamed.

"Tick tock tick tock, the time is running out…Detective," Someone said.

"Be warned detective, when that time comes you must pick your destiny and fight your enemies, hope will soon be lost! Mark my words detective," Someone vowed and warned.

"What?! What the hell do you mean?! Hey—don't leave come back here—"

The voice faded away.

I got a feeling that person is deadly serious about my future—I got feeling that my future won't be any good.

I sighed gruffly.

 _Stupid fates. Every time I go somewhere..Fate always plans something stupid. Right now they're planning using me to fight somewhat enemies. Who will enjoying to kill me. I totally bet that fates are enjoying this—right now._

I sigh in frustration.

But first, I need to figure out where the hell am I.

I really hope this insane kidnapper didn't take me far away from Tokyo...

I groaned.

If that were true..Oh god..Ran will kills me. Like that time when I went missing for weeks..But I showed up three weeks later. Yikes..That really harsh punishment..Trust me you won't like it. It's so—

Maybe this isn't a good idea to thinking about it..

I shuddered in fear.

Trust me..I've been in hell.

I tried to move my arm.

What the hell is going on? Why I can't move my arm—?!

My eyes grew wide in horror.

Oh good god..What did this damn insane bastard did to me?!

Oh no—no no no! It's cannot be that insane bastard drugged me while unconscious—!

I put a smug face.

Oooh..That rotten bastard. When I find out about this bastard..There will be one of the hell revenge..

Suddenly I noticed that my phone is laying on the chair that is sitting next to me. It nearly two feet away.

I stared at it and sweat dropped.

My mouth twitched and my eyes twitched.

"After all this stupid chitchat..It was laying near by me after all this damn time," I muttered quietly while cursing for my stupidity.

I take a deep breath.

"You got this Kudo..It only two feet away from you..You can get it," I muttered.

I lift my leg in the air.

I Sighed with a relief.

I'm so blessed because that insane kidnapper didn't drug my leg.

"Okay okay Kudo it not the time to thanking to that insane kidnapper," I muttered.

Once again I lifted my leg and pull the chair closer and carefully pulling it. If my phone falls..I will be damned..My phone is my only hope..I cannot afford to lose it.

At last I didn't failed it was—

"—Success," I cheered.

I grab my phone by using my leg.

I grabbed it by using my mouth.

"Alright Kudo...You are going to call the police and boom—you will be rescued," I reminded myself.

I double click the screen.

It didn't respond.

Oh no no no. Oh god no!

"Damn it! that insane son of the—"

 _Bam!_

"What the hell," I muttered quietly with a shock face.

"Conan-kun! Where are you?! Just at least respond with a sound," Inspector Megure yelled.

Oh thanks god..I'm saved. I'm so blessed.

"Oiii inspector your late," I smirked.

"Hold on a Conan-kun," Inspector Megure said.

"Oh—oh I'm not going anywhere," I said.

"We are going to the—"

"Oh hell no. I'm seriously not going to that hospital again. I'm just fine," I said quickly.

"But what if—Wait the minute where is that kidnapper go," Inspector Megure asked.

"Oh—that insane kidnapper? He or she vanished," I said.

"...'Vanished'? Oh you gotta be kidding me..We are so close," Inspector Megure complained.

"Well at least you got me. At last there were a witness," I said while glaring at Inspector's face.

Inspector Megure laughed.

"You sure scared me the hell outta me," Inspector Megure said while patting his hand on my back.

I chuckled nervously.

 _Once again Inspector your wrong, the enemies is watching us—watching all our single movements._

I glared at the wall and started at tiny camera it like camouflage—but it's can't fooled my own eyes.

I grit my fist.

I got a bad feeling about this. ..

It like—the golden ages is coming soon.

I got feeling that Ran is a part of the golden ages and me.

 _I will protect Ran even if it will cost my live. She deserve to live and I deserves to die._

 _Forgive me Ran for my choice._

 _I, Kudo Shinichi under aliases_ _Edogawa_ _Conan will be a hero. I will protect Ran whom I loves._

To be continued..


	6. Inspector Megure went cuckoo

Sadly I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

Conan Edogawa POV

I sighed.

Inspector Megure **forced** me to go to that demon hospital, to check if I get any injuries from that insane kidnapper.

But boy...I really hates it—right now. Taking a freaking flu-shot—running tests—all others. Trust me, it was awful. I just wanna run away from nurses and screaming like, 'AHHH, THIS HOSPITAL IS SO DAMN CRUEL! THOSE BASTARDS JUST WANTED TO RUINED MY LIVE!' but I used a pretty smart move, it better—not say it. Trust me, if you ever said that front of your parents that rise you since birth—no thanks. Some parents are crazy psycho—or batshit when they are hella mad. Trust me you have no idea.

I rolled my eyes on my thought.

Seriously, I got like twenty seven stitches total. **Twenty seven** stitches total.

Ten stitches were from that time when I got shot at the stomach and seventeen stitches from that truck accident, only seventeen stitches is for my seven stitches is for my forehead, six stitches is for my arm and four stitches is for my cheek. Seriously that's insane. No kidding.

Those damn bastards just wanted to screw my body. Seriously—any minute I could get a heart attack by seeing the damn mirror and look at my body—scars, bruises, broken ribs—even stitches.

I shuddered in fear.

Trust me, a nine—nineteen years old boy who been poisoned, permanently trapped in kiddy body, 'forced' to have a second childhood and 'forced' to go through puberty...Again—

"—Boy" Someone asked.

"E-eh? Y-yes onee-chan," I asked.

Young lady giggled.

"Your face—your face seriousness, what are you thinking," Young lady asked.

I nervously stared at her.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

"Is it about a _girl_ ," Young lady smirked.

I immediately thought about Ran saying 'Shinichi, I-I loves you' and she unbutton her—

I started to get a nosebleed and I blushed as red as a tomato.

"N-no ain't about that," I stammered while covering my nose.

Young lady smiled and knew I was lying but changed the subject.

"Well..What are you doing here in the hospital," Young lady asked.

"Erm...Just running some test..What about you," I asked.

"Oh, I'm waiting for my son to get out of his brain surgery..He still in the operation room for two hours," Young lady said while looking at her watch.

"Oh—erm..Sorry to hear that, I hoped that he'll survive from his brain surgery," I said.

"I have faith dear… _Detective_ ," Young lady smirked.

My eyes grew wide in horror.

 _How she?! Th-this feeling, it cannot be!_

I nearly got a heart attack.

"Y-your that insane bastard who kidnapped me," I pointed at her.

"Oh—oh dear what a bad mouth you've...Your personality haven't changed a bit since ten years ago," Young lady grinned,

 _Ten years ago?_

"What the hell are you talking about," I demanded.

"Tsk...Your so impatience. What a pity, I cannot tell you until you regain your memory from ten years ago. Then you'll know who am I," Young lady laughed bitterly and started to disappear in the air—it like an magician...Could it be—?!

"WAIT YOU PSYCHO BAS—," I screamed but she vanished before I said it.

 _Damn it.._

"DAMN IT," I screaming and cursing for my foolishness.

 _What she means by that 'until you regain your memory from ten years ago'?_

I immediately groaned and facepalmed.

Great..There is another mystery case that I need to solve..

Seriously, I got s couple cases that I need to get solve before it get too late. One is, where is those bastards that give me **seventeen** stitches, secondly is, what kind of enemies that wanted to kill me, thirdly is, why's Ran is part of somewhat golden age uh... somewhat prophecy…? Note to self, I'm going ask that insane bastard kidnapper how she knew about my fate and Ran's. Lastly, why is everyone wanting to kill me, I mean why now? That'll be first thing that I'll investigate when I get the hell outta here. I got a feeling that will be the best evidence that I can find and that'll be the only of the most clue that I'll get.

I sighed.

Whenever I can get a damn break? I mean—seriously, I am extremely exhausted but I really don't want to admit it even though it selfish thing do. I just wanna to keep Ran safe even though she already moved on.

I Smiled softy.

 _I think you still love me...But, I cannot run away from my cruel fate. However I'm kept you waiting for month and months. After all those damn calls I always think that I'm not good enough for you, I knew this was going to happened sooner or later. So I'm not blaming you for falling in love with another man. I'm not angry for you falling in love with that man. I knew this will come soon. I just feel pain whenever I hear the word 'Ran'. I could Imagine how much pretend and lying I have to do._

"Conan-kun," Inspector Megure waved at me to get my attention.

"Oh hey inspector..So—no critical injuries," I asked.

Inspector Megure shake his head.

I sighed with a relief.

Thanks god. You know what is that means! I'm free from the hospital and I can investigate!

"Furthermore since you are now discharge. For now on Takagi and Chiba are going to keep in eye on you," Inspector Megure said.

"What?! But inspector I'm fine," I complained.

Inspector Megure rise his eyebrows.

"Oh really? You nearly got yourself killed! That kidnapper could've killed you a long time ago and you are telling me that you don't want a damn protection," Inspector Megure screamed.

I winced.

"But I—"

"WELL I'M SORRY CONAN-KUN BUT I'M NOT SORRY! I'M DOING MY DAMN JOB AND KEEPING YOU SAFE! FOR PAST TWO YEARS YOU HAVE SURVIVED FROM GETTING SHOT, STABBED, ALMOST DROWNED AND YOU GOT KIDNAPPED! I'M DONE SEEING YOU SUFFERING," Inspector Megure bellowed.

 _Yikes, I never seen him got so mad._

I sighed.

"Fine," I said bitterly.

Inspector Megure coughed in embarrassment.

I noticed that everyone is staring at us.

I sweat dropped.

"We should go," I sweat dropped.

"Definitely," Inspector Megure nodded with some embarrassment face.

We left the hospital and driving to Detective Mouri Agency.

I kept looking at the window every time we stopped moving the car.

For some reason I feel like someone is watching me..

I really have a bad feeling about this.

To be continued..


	7. Ran remembers Shinichi Kudo

**Sorry for a long wait... I was busy with my midterm this week...I seriously tried to stay up late but my insane parents caught me and 'took' my laptop...Yeah, I learn my lesson from my insane parents...Okay okay let get back to the story.**

*sigh* Why I always do this...*sigh sadly* Sadly I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed but, if I do...I would be a great detective like Sherlock Holmes! ^^

Ran Mouri POV

 _location is not yet to be_ _identified_.

"WHERE AM I," I screamed.

"Ke ke ke..So she is Conan Edowaga's lover? Oh—oh this is going so _fun_ ," Unknown lady smirked.

"Shinichi..Please _save_ me," I fall to my knees and cried for Shinichi.

* * *

 _One day earlier.._

Conan Edogawa POV

"Alright Conan-kun we're here," Inspector Megure said.

I didn't look at him and I just starring at the window.

"...Conan-kun," Inspector Megure asked with a concern face.

"Sorry..I just got a feeling—a really bad feeling," I clenched my fists.

Inspector Megure gulped.

"Perhaps..You must be tired," Inspector Megure said.

I put a fake smile.

"Yeah you probably be right," I lied.

 _Sorry inspector..I won't stop investigating until I exposed every crime of those bastards—and **they** will regret what they have done to Ran and me including those **seventeen** stitches. Oh yeah—there'll be one of the hell pay._

I chuckled softly at my thought.

 _There'll be one of the hell revenge._

"Conan-kun," Ran Mouri said happily.

"Yes Ran-nēchan," I replied.

"Oh thanks god that your back from the hospital," Ran said happily.

"Yes me too Ran-nēchan," I chucked nervously and sweat dropped.

 _I bet inspector Megure didn't tell Ran that I got drugged and get kidnapped while unconscious..I got to own inspector for this._

I sweat dropped.

"OTŌSAN STOP DRINKING AND SAY HELLO TO CONAN-KUN," Ran yelled at ojisan.

"But Ran-chaaan—"

"—NO BUT," Ran yelled and smashed the table in half.

Ojisan yelped.

I sweat dropped.

"I'm glad that your back… **Brat** ," Ojisan put a fake smile on his face.

I can tell that his mouth is twitching and he is lying. But I really don't care.

"Yeah me too Ojisan," I replied.

Suddenly I immediately realized about that time when I was going to the operating room Ran was crying for Shinichi...That name that I thought that I would never hear again.

I look at Ran.

"Hey Ran-nēchan," I asked.

"Yes Conan-kun," Ran replied.

"Um..When I was going to the operating room..I heard that you were crying for Shinichi-niichan," I said.

Ran's face become pale.

"You see Conan-kun.."

* * *

 _Ran Mouri POV_

"Sonoko, what do you think about Shinichi doing now," I asked.

"Who," Sonoko asked.

"Shinichi Kudo, our childhood friend don't you remember," I asked.

"Uh nope sorry Ran. I never heard of that name before," Sonoko replied.

My face become pale.

"S-Sonoko please stop messing around," I stammered.

"Ran did you hit your head or something," Sonoko asked with a concerned face.

"N-no your lying! HOW COULD YOU FORGOT ABOUT SHINICHI," I yelled in tears.

"That's it Ran, you are going to the hospital," Sonoko insisted.

"NO! I'M NOT LYING I WILL PROVE IT," I screamed.

"Hello? Is this 110? My friend is having a amnesia...Okay we are at—"

I ran off as fast as I could.

 _I don't believe it..Why Sonoko don't remember about Shinichi? What on the earth is going on?! Maybe I could ask inspector about Shinichi._

I grabbed my phone and called inspector Megure.

"Hello this is Ran Mouri," I said.

 _"Oh Ran-kun! Is there a murder," Inspector Megure teased._

"Nope, I was just calling about Shinichi," I replied.

 _"Who," Inspector Megure asked._

My eyes grew wide in horror.

"Shinichi Kudo, he is widely known as the great detective of the east, he worked with you about several years," I said nervously.

 _"Shinichi Kudo? I don't know him. Is he missing," Inspector Megure asked._

 _No...Your lying...HOW COULD HE FORGOT ABOUT SHINICHI?!_

 _"OIII RAN-KUN—"_

Beep beep.

"Maybe I should look it up on internet," I muttered.

I look up the word 'Shinichi Kudo'.

 _C'mon internet please work._

My heart nearly stopped.

 _Sorry, this name is not a available. Do you mean by 'Yusaku Kudo'?_

 _No way...Shinichi Kudo haven't been exist on the internet? What's going on? Shinichi...What did you do?_

"Hey Ran," My boyfriend waved.

"Oh hey," I waved back.

"Hey Kusuda," I asked.

"Yes," Kusuda replied.

"D-do you ever heard about Shinichi Kudo," I asked.

"Who," He repiled.

My face become pale.

 _I see...He have forgotten about him.._

"Nothing—it just a fantasy name that I made up," I lied.

"Oh—"

I noticed Conan-kun.

 _Maybe I could ask him about Shinichi since Shinichi taught Conan-kun how being a detective._

"Conan-kun," I waved and smiled.

Conan-kun slowly turned around.

"H-Hey Ran-nēchan," Conan mouth twitched.

"Sheesh...Conan-kun, why you kept avoiding me," I pouted.

Suddenly Conan-kun ignored me like I haven't been existed.

 _Conan-kun?_

"Ran let go," Kusuda said.

"Okay," I replied.

 _Maybe I could ask him later._

Suddenly I saw a truck that speeding towards me.

I couldn't move.

I screamed.

I immediately saw Conan-kun running towards me.

"Move Ran," Conan and Shinichi screamed at same time and pushed me.

 _Shinichi...?_

I saw that truck hit Conan-kun and Conan-kun went flying in the air and hit the ground.

"CONAN-KUUUUUUUN," I screamed in horror.

I ran toward him.

"It's them," Conan said weakly and collapsed.

 _Who?_

"Kusuda call the ambulance," I commanded.

No response.

"Kusuda," I said quietly.

I turned around and Kusuda wasn't here.

My jaw dropped.

 _D-did he just abandoned me and Conan-kun? Oooh that bastard..When I see him again..I swear I'm going to beat him up and then I **will** not be his stupid girlfriend anymore._

A two days later..

"Excuse me, I need to speak with Conan-kun privately," Inspector Megure said with a serious face.

"H-hai," I replied.

Me and Hattori left the room.

I grit my fist.

 _I'm going eavesdrop the conversation..For some reason I really need to.._

I went to another room that is next door.

I gently lend my ear to the wall and listen.

"..It too dangerous for you to know, they'll kill you if you know..Like Shinichi Kudo, he vanished without a trace, other word he have never been found again. You know what—he's dead. They killed them ever since that fateful night in Tropical Land..."

I gasped.

 _Shinichi...is...dead?_

 _I lend my ear to the wall and find more answers._

"If..If you know all about this..Then why you don't tell Ran-kun," Inspector Megure asked.

"Because..She no longer waiting and loving her childhood friend. I've to wait until that time come. When she realized what she have done," Conan-Kun said coldly.

My tears ran down my cheeks.

 _No...No...NO NO NO!_

"SHINICHI COME BACK! I'M STILL WAITING," I cried.

I saw Conan-Kun is going to the operating room.

"COME BACK," I screamed in tears.

* * *

Conan Edogawa POV

My jaw dropped.

"I don't know why that anyone remember about Shinichi," Ran said sadly.

 _I don't believe it! She **remembers**! _

I smiled happily.

"Don't worry Ran-nēchan I'm sure that he is alive someone in darkness," I smiled.

"Yeah I will free my handsome detective prince," Ran smiled.

I smiled.

 _I loved you Ran.._

To be continued..


	8. Regaining trust of Shinichi Kudo

Sadly I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

Conan Edogawa POV

I smiled weakly.

 _I loves you Mouri Ran more then anything in the world._

"Conan-kun," Ran asked.

"Yes Ran-nēchan," I replied.

"Why are you the only one who remembered Shinichi," Ran asked.

"W-well Shinichi-niichan taught me how to be a detective—how can I forgot him," I said nervously.

Ran stared at me with a suspiciously look.

My face look like I going to have a heart attack at any moment.

"Maybe you are right..But, I'm very concerned about Shinichi, he's been missing since that day and **no** one can remember him," Ran said sadly.

I look at her face.

I sighed.

 _Sorry Ran...It just for your sake and others..._

* * *

Conan Edogawa POV

 _Flashback from one years ago and several weeks before Haibara proclaim being dead._

"Kudo-kun...I-I believe that we have been targeted by Black Organization. They must've figured out—"

"—Impossible Haibara, there is no Black Porsche car or snipers," I glared at Haibara.

"But Kudo-kun..I'm not lying—I'm telling the truth honestly," Haibara said.

I stared at her.

"Fine Haibara I believe you. Since you said we are been 'targeted' by Black Organization we need to stay low," I said.

Haibara nodded with a determination on her face.

"Bye Kudo-kun see you tomorrow," Haibara waved for a goodbye.

"Bye Haibara be safe and don't do anything stupid," I yelled.

I sighed.

Suddenly my Shinichi's phone rings.

I look at who is calling me.

My eyes grew wide.

 _It's Ran!_

I grabbed my bow tie.

 _Beep._

"Hello Ran," I said as Shinichi's voice.

"Shinichi! When are you coming back..Everything is so peaceful without you," Ran said sadly.

 _Eh..?! Why is Ran crying?_

"Ran..? Why are you crying," I asked with a concerned tone.

"Shinichi...Since you are not coming back. I-I've a boyfriend now. I'm sorry...But, I'm moving on," Ran said sadly.

I almost stop breathing my mouth begins to trembling.

"O-oh congratulation Ran...Just call me when you are having a tough..Case..I-I can solve it for you..I-I will be always be a available to time to time...I will be waiting...Ran..I bid you a farewell Ran," I said weakly.

"Oh thanks Shinichi! I promise that I will call whenever Otōsan get stuck on a case! Bye Shinichi," Ran said happily.

 _Beep._

But that promise never came.

Obviously I as Conan Edogawa solve murder case without any help by 'Shinichi' that **is** me.

Ever since that day when Ran stop waiting for me and moving on. Thankfully the FBI removed the name 'Shinichi Kudo' from internet as well Shinichi Kudo rumors vanished like a thin in the air. It like the great detective of the east have never been created.

Eventually Haibara give up her life and then found dead from the Black Organization.

That stupid girl who thought that she could stop the Black Organization once for all.

However the Black Organization have never been seen or heard again after they killed Haibara.

Seems they have accomplished their goal by killing Sherry.

Everyone seems have forgotten about me (except for Hattori, Professor Agasa and his parents.)

My eyes become lifeless.

* * *

Conan Edogawa POV

"Maybe Shinichi-niichan's name haven't been heard for years..Perhaps Shinichi-niichan doesn't want to be heard. Bad people is after his life," I said.

"Wait...You're telling me that he is alive? I thought that you told inspector that he is dead," Ran said.

"Sorry that was a little lie to keep Shinichi-niichan safe. But it true that they 'killed' him since that day. They fed him a poison that haven't been tested on human yet. A miracle happened, he survived the poison, but for a cost he became very ill whenever he solve cases he get sick—"

"—That right! That when Shinichi got a fever when Hattori-kun come to challenge him but he disappeared as soon as he caught the culprit," Ran said surprisedly.

"Indeed..Right now I don't know where is he—he vanished as soon as he heard that you no longer waiting for him. I haven't heard anything from him ever since," I said bitterly.

"I knew that I shouldn't done that," Ran muttered.

I looked at Ran and her regretful face.

I smirked and my glasses turned white.

"We both wished to do things we desperately wish to undo the regret that we have done in the past, you can never change your fate. Accept the decision that you made. Shinichi-niichan might never come back but he always risks his life to saves you from danger," I said.

Ran stared at me in shocked.

I smirked.

"However you seem trustworthy to hold Shinichi-niichan's secret. So, I can trust you after all," I winked at her.

"T-thank you Conan-kun for trusting me," Ran stammered.

I smiled.

For the first time in one year that I smile. First time in ages...I feel like that I'm free from the eternity darkness.

 _Thanks you for everything Ran...You have freed me from eternity darkness..._

I smirked.

"Ran-nēchan seems you have earned Shinichi-niichan's trust. Here's Shinichi-niichan phone number call him whenever you are ready to speak him," I smiled and hand over Shinichi's new phone number.

Ran's tears rolled down on her cheek.

"Thanks you Conan-kun—how can I ever repay you," Ran asked.

"Just don't betrayed Shinichi ever again," I said.

"I won't—ever again," Ran nodded and vowed.

"Well bye Ran-nēchan talk to me after you done talking to Shinichi-niichan," I waved for a goodbye.

I got a feeling that Ran will call immediately since I have never been spoken for one year as Shinichi Kudo.

I smiled.

Seems Shinichi Kudo have return.

To be continued…


	9. Ran and Shinichi reunite

**Warning this chapter have a lot of mature strong language! You have been warned! :)**

Sadly I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

Conan Edogawa POV

My Shinichi's phone rings.

For the first time in years my Shinichi's phone rings..It's never rang since that day.

I smiled.

I grabbed my bow tie and used Shinichi's tone.

"Hello? Who is this," I pretend that I don't know anything.

 _Thanks to my mother for 'teaching' me how to act...God, it was so painful as hell._

"Shinichi," Ran said happliy.

"R-Ran...? It cannot be," I lied.

"Shinichi it's Ran—Mouri Ran," Ran said.

"...Is this a prank I swear I will—"

"I'm not lying! I have proof," Ran said.

"Oh really? 'Proof' huh? **Prove** it," I said.

"Ooh really 'prove it" huh? Bring it on Shinichi," Ran smirked.

I gulped.

For some reason I got a bad feeling about this..

I sweat dropped.

 _Ooh Ran what are you going to do?_

"You have survived the poison, but for a cost you became very ill whenever you solve cases you get sick," Ran said proudly.

"I-Impossible! I only told Conan-kun," I stammered.

Ran smiled.

"So, do you believe me now Shinichi," Ran asked.

"Y-yes I do Ran..I thought that you have moved on," I said.

"No Shinichi..I **would** never moved on. Actually my dumbass **ex** -boyfriend abandoned me during Conan-kun accident," Ran said bitterly.

"HE DID WHAT?! OOH I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KICK HIS ASS TO GODDAMN HELL! WHO DARES LEAVE YOU IN THE FREAKING—Wait the second..Conan-kun got an accident? Oooh boy..Don't tell me that he did something stupid," I facepalmed.

"W-Well he risked his life to saved me..Well Conan-kun got hit by a truck," Ran said.

"HIT BY THE TRUCK?! Who is that driver—I swear I will—"

"Well..I got overheard from a police officers, that truck driver got a heart attack over forty seven hours ago..He was claimed to be missing from Fukuoka two years ago..It was horrible! That poor driver might've been kidnapped or..Blackmailed to kill me," Ran said.

"KILL YOU?! OH FOR FUC—"

"—Shinichi don't. I mean I am really fine—thanks to Conan-kun who saved me," Ran smiled.

"Oh thanks god," I muttered softly.

Ran giggled.

"It's so good to hear your voice again it been for ages," Ran smiled.

I blushed.

"S-so that's why you are calling? To hear my voice," I asked.

"W-well..Did you captured those bastards who poisoned you," Ran asked.

My jaw dropped.

 _Ran...You are serious about this.._

I smiled.

 _Thanks you Ran._

"Well, I never captured those bastards. They disappeared from earth one years ago, they have killed one of their traitors..She was a good woman..She helped me ever since that day..Until she died in my arm. I tried to warned her, but she ended her own life. Her name is, Miyano Shiho and her code name is, Sherry. She betrayed those bastards who killed her sister who is the only member of her family left," I said sadly.

I closed my eyes.

 _I'm sorry Haibara..I just wanted to tell her anything..Just forgive me._

I opened my eyes.

"How awful! Poor Shiho-san," Ran said.

"I know, she was my friend until very end. I made a promise for her before she died..."

* * *

Conan Edogawa POV

Flashback from one years ago, only a few minutes until Haibara last breath.

"HAIBARA! YOU GODDAMN BAKA," I screamed.

"K-Kudo-kun...C-can you promise me one thing," Haibara asked while coughing with blood.

"NO DAMNIT YOU WILL LIVE! HOLD ON THE AMBULANCE IS COMING," I yelled.

"K-Kudo-kun..I-I will never going to make it in time...P-please promise me that you will capture those bastards who killed my s-sister..Just get my..My..Revenge f-for me..." Haibara's hand falls to the ground.

"HAIBARAAAAA," I screamed in tears.

No response from her.

 _No..No...She can't be gone...No...I was too late to saved her...WHY?! WHY YOU HAVE TO DIE?! GODDAMNIT!_

"DAMNIT YOU BAKA HAIBARAAAAAAA," I screamed.

* * *

Conan Edogawa POV

"...And she died on my arms," I said sadly.

"Oh my god...I'm so sorry," Ran sobbed.

I smiled weakly.

"That really doesn't matter anymore..Beside that was a long time ago," I said sadly.

"Shinichi...No matter what or how long...I will be waiting until we will meet again," Ran smiled.

 _Ran.._

I smiled.

"Thank you Ran," I smiled.

Ran smiled.

"Bye Ran, I got a case. Call you later. Bye," I said.

"Bye Shinichi,"

 _Beep._

I smiled.

 _It feel good to be back.._

I almost closed my phone but suddenly there's a message from unknown.

What is this feeling? I'm getting a bad feeling.

I click on the message.

 _'Hello Kudo Shinichi..Or I say Edowaga Conan?'_

My eyes grew wide in horror.

"What the hell," I muttered.

I look at the text below.

' _Tick tock tick tock. Less in eight hours your person whom you love will disappear from earth. Tick tock tick tock.'_

"What the actual _fuck_ ," I muttered.

This is supposed to be a sick joke?

I shook my head.

Impossible. They know who am I.

' _Would you accept my challenge tantei?'_

 _Yes or No_

I gulped.

I clicked on the word, 'yes'.

' _Message sent.'_

 _Oh god what did I just do._

I facepalmed.

"I wondered if Jodie-sensei react when she hear about this," I thought about it and shuddered in fear.

I need a plan—I mean **a** really good plan **without** going to that damned hospital.

I'm going to the hospital a lot lately.

I looked at the window.

The lightning stroke and the room went white.

In slow motion there were a person that wearing a white mask and yellow rain jacket and she/he is staring at me with a cruel smile and there were...Blood on her/his hand.

My eyes grew wide in horror.

 _T-this person..!_

The room went pitch black and that person vanished.

"Oh my god," I said shakily and trembling in fear.

 _It's them._

 _Why they're here?!_

My eyes grew wide in shock.

 _It cannot be!_

"RAAAAAAN," I screamed.

I ran to Ran's room.

 _No..No..I'm too late._

The window is opened and Ran's phone is on the ground.

I grit my teeth and clenched my fists.

"FUUUCK," I screamed as loud as I could.

To be continued..

* * *

 **Sorry for quite dramatic chapter..I really do apologize for a long wait and not having any update for ten days, I truly apologize! Happy good (early) morning you guys!**

 **From your author-chan~!**


	10. Ran get kidnapped

**We have finally reached the ten chapter! (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵) Yet this is our victory! Thanks continuing of yours wonderful/hopeful supports/reviews.**

* * *

Guest: Indeed she is in danger, Conan just wanted protect her for her own good. The Black Organization have accomplished their own goal by killing Sherry so she 'won't' tell the world their 'secret' organization and their cold-blooded crimes. However the Black Organization somehow disappear from earth..This is enough information that I can all give you. You will figure it all out in the end. :)

* * *

Here is my disclaimer...I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. It all belong to Gosho Aoyama-sensei except for mysterious organizations.

Conan Edogawa POV

"Fuck fuck," I yelled and cursing for my idiotic blindness.

 _I should have known this! This is a trick! The fucking damned trick and I didn't notice. What the hell is wrong with me?!_

I got too mad to think anything else.

I punched the wall with my fist.

 _Damn it.._

"Brat! What the hell is this racket—"

Ojisan immediately stopped talking and his eyes were pale.

"Where is Ran," Ojisan demanded.

"Captured," I said.

"Captured? What are you talking about," Ojisan asked.

"Captured..." I repeated with a lifeless face and falling into despair.

Ojisan put his hands on my shoulder.

" **Tell. Me. What. Are. You. Talking. About** ," Ojisan asked angrily.

I stared at his madness eyes.

I gulped.

"Ran-nēchan have been captured," I said quietly.

"By whom," Ojisan asked.

"Who knows," I lied and tried to hide my bitterness.

Ojisan growled gruffly.

"Those damn bastards who took Ran..They will **pay**. I will show no mercy to them," Ojisan roared of rage and pounded his fist on the wall.

I look at the broken window and glared at the rain coldly.

 _You bastard don't think that you have won yet. Don't worry Ran. I'm coming very soon, be safe._

I ran to the broken window and jumped out. While I'm in the air I quickly pulled out my Ball Dispensing Belt and press of a button, the belt inflates a soccer ball. I landed safely and the soccer ball deflate.

I took a last look at the broken window.

 _Sorry Ojisan. I need to save Ran.. **Alone**. _

I left Ojisan behind and quickly rush to Professor Agasa's house to grab my Turbo Engine Skateboard.

"Brat we are going to call the police—" Ojisan could never finish his sentence.

"Dammit! I knew it! Something is fishy about it his reaction! Son of the bitch," Ojisan cursed loudly and grabbed the phone and quickly called the police.

* * *

Ran Mouri POV

"Shinichi..Shinichi," I cried out for him.

"God this girl is _so_ fucking annoying! Could we just shut her up," Someone said furiously.

"We should tell her a secrets about Shinichi Kudo. That would be fun..Unfortunately we cannot disobey that person's orders," Someone said bitterly.

"Please? Just one of Shinichi Kudo's darkest secrets," Someone smirked at his/her thought imagine that how angry of Shinichi Kudo under aliase of Conan Edogawa.

"That will be fantastic. Just one of his darkest secrets," Someone smirked.

"What do you mean by Shinichi 'darkest secrets'," I asked and some reason my body is trembling.

I getting a bad feeling about this.

Something horrible about Shinichi.

Oh god..Shinichi what have you done?

My eyes flooded with tears.

"Don't cry girl..It just a secret of Shinichi Kudo," Someone smirked.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW," I screamed and covered my ears.

 _I call you whenever things go wrong._

 _You always lied to my heart._

 _You always look at me and lied to my heart._

 _I cannot believe it took me so long._

 _To take a forbidden step._

 _I cannot believe it took me so long._

 _To take a forbidden step._

 _Is there something that I will regret?_

 _Nothing ventured._

 _Nothing gained._

 _I'm hoping that you will feel the same._

 _This is something that I cannot forgot._

 _I thought that we are just be friends._

 _Fate will never be the same again._

 _It's just the beginning it's not the end._

 _Fates will never be the same again._

 _It's not a secret anymore._

 _Just open up the door._

 _Starting tonight and from now on._

 _We'll never, never be the same again._

 _Never be the same again._

 _Now I know that we were close before._

 _I'm glad I realized I need you so much more._

 _And I don't care what everyone will say,_

 _It's about you and me._

 _And we'll never be the same again._

 _But sometime it seems completely forbidden._

 _To discover those feelings that we kept so well hidden._

 _Where there's no case._

 _And you render my condition._

 _Though improbable it's not impossible._

 _For a love that could be unstoppable._

 _But wait._

 _A fine line's between fate and destiny._

 _Do you believe in things that were just meant to be._

 _So things will never be the same between you and I._

 _We intertwined our life forces and now we're unified._

 _I call you whenever things go wrong._

 _You always lied to my heart._

 _You always look at me and lied to my heart._

 _I cannot believe it took me so long._

 _To take a forbidden step._

 _I cannot believe it took me so long._

 _To take a forbidden step._

 _Is there something that I will regret?_

 _Things will never be the same again._

 _Never be the same again._

 _It's not a secret anymore._

 _We'll never be the same again._

 _It's not a secret anymore._

 _We'll never be the same again._

 _It's not a secret anymore._

 _Never be the same again._

 _Never be the same again._

 _Never be the same again._

 _Never be the same again._

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW," I repeated as louder than before.

"SHIT! Cover her mouth now! Someone will hear us," Someone screamed.

I tried to struggle to get free, but someone covered my mouth and...Something smell strange..

I feel so sleepy all the sudden..

My eye grew wide in realization.

Chloroform!

I tried to used my karate kick, but I feel so weak.

D-damn it...

My vision went pitch black.

* * *

Conan Edogawa POV

I barge in Professor Agasa's house.

"PROFESSOR! I NEED MY TURBO ENGINE SKATEBOARD IMMEDIATELY," I yelled.

"S-Shinichi!? Oh my god your wet! Why you need it now?! It's very ventured in the rain," Professor Agasa asked with a concerned face.

"It's Ran. She have been captured," I said bitterly.

"WHAT!? She have been captured!? When," Professor Agasa asked and I totally understand that Professor Agasa is on shocked condition.

"Twenty minutes ago. Right after I finished my call from Ran..And I saw something really strange..I saw someone in the white mask and yellow raincoat. Her/his hands is full of blood. I couldn't tell that is Ran's blood or..Someone," I said.

"Oh dear..How Kogoro doing right now," Professor Agasa asked nervously.

"His reaction is **not** so good," I said and imagine that Ojisan angry face and his background is on fire.

I shuddered in fear.

 **That** will be bad when he find me.

I sweat dropped.

He will kill me without an hesitation. Trust me he scary when he is mad when Ran get captured. Like that time when we went to Koumi Island for a case. That when Ran and Sonoko got kidnapped..Ojisan was forced to stay in Koumi Island when the storm is over. He wasn't so happy to hear about it, but in the end Ran and Sonoko survived and escaped from those bastards who kidnapped Ran and Sonoko.

"Anyway do you have my Turbo Engine Skateboard ready," I asked impatiently.

"Hai hai hai," Professor Agasa grabbed the Turbo Engine Skateboard and hand it over.

"Thanks," I said and grabbed the Turbo Engine Skateboard.

"BE SAFE SHINICHI! MAKE SURE THAT YOU WON'T GIVE YOUR MOTHER ANOTHER HEART ATTACK AGAIN," Professor Agasa screamed.

I chuckled.

"I WON'T," I yelled back.

 _Ran..I'm coming! Be safe!_

I turned up the engine in the rain.

"GOOOOOO," I screamed while the engine went full speed.

To be continued..

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I missed you all! TT^TT ╯I seriously have a long week...It has been a rough week. March isn't my favorite month. TT^TT (Even though it supposed to be a 'lucky' month instead it went not so well. I'm cursed on March.) *Cries in the counter and my eyes went red* I just can't stop crying (seriously I can't). Oh** **Shinto-sama** **I beg for your mercy. *Cries dramatically* S-see you on the next report...*Still crying in the counter***


	11. Final choice

**Sorry for long update...I have been struggling on this chapter for the past few days (honestly) I seriously tried to think more for this chapter and more (or less) in the future chapters. I dearly apologize for a overdue update, so please no more flame!**

Here is my disclaimer...I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. It all belong to Gosho Aoyama-sensei except for mysterious organizations!

 **Warning this chapter have a lot of mature strong language! Now you have been warned!**

* * *

Conan Edogawa POV

"CONAN-KUN WATCH OUT," Ran screamed in horror, and her eyes flooded with tears

 _Why is she crying? What do you mean by watch out?_

Suddenly my stomach hurts..And my shirt is..Bright red like..Crimson blood?

What is going on?

Suddenly my sweats profusely broke out and experiences increasingly acute chest pain and heart palpitations.

I clutched my chest and fall to my knees.

This feeling! It cannot be!

I groaned and breathing hard.

"AAAAAAAH," I screamed as loud as I could.

My vision went pitch black.

* * *

Conan Edogawa POV

One day earlier...

I panting and my nose were bright pink.

It freaking cold..Cold..Dammit! This damned this body!

I look at the puddle and saw my reflection.

I saw Shinichi Kudo my water reflection.

"What the," I said disbelief.

I rubbed my eyes and opened my eyes.

My Shinichi Kudo reflection disappear.

 _Am I having a_ _hallucination..?_

I put my hand on my forehead and check my temperature.

 _Hm..No fever. Why I'm having a hallucination even though that I'm not having a fever? That unusual. I don't remember drinking anything unusual..._

I got too tired to think anymore.

I groaned.

 _Too cold.._

I tried to move, but I started losing conscious.

The last time that I ever remember that I saw a girl who has wavy auburn hair at mid neck length..She look like twenty or eighteen years old. For some reason she look very familiar. She is giving something in my mouth..And that was the last time that I remembered.

The next thing I knew, the girl disappeared.

Where am I?

I started regaining my mind and remembered that Ran got kidnapped by those bastards.

Oh dear Jesus, Mary and Joseph!

HOW LONG THAT I HAVE BEEN OUT?!

HOURS?! DAYS?!

Suddenly a newspaper slammed on my face.

"Son of the—!" My voice trailed off with a shock face.

Oh shit.

I WAS UNCONSCIOUS FOR ONE FUCKIN' DAY!?

It May fourth 1999!

Oh dear god..

"Ran..Please be safe," I prayed.

I stared at a blue bag that is about five feet away from me, and the weirdest part I saw a letter.

A letter.

I ran towards the blue bag and snatched the letter.

I read it carefully.

 _Dear Shinichi Kudo, or I say Conan Edogawa?_

 _Therefore I know you are, even your secret..Don't worry I won't expose your identity not until that time comes. Be more alert for your final choices, beware of your own final days, life-or-death. You must pay the price, a dangerous price. Once you pay the price, your life will change forever. Your_ _love one must move on. Beware Shinichi Kudo you will feel my wrath._

 _\- S_

S? What the hell?!

"Hello..Shinichi Kudo..Or I say Conan Edogawa," Someone said behind me.

I turned around and saw Ran.

"RAAAAAAAN," I screamed.

"Don't worry she is just unconscious...Not 'dead'," Someone said bitterly.

"You bastard," I snarled.

"Ke ke ke..Your fun when you get mad," Someone smirked.

"BASTARD! GIVE BACK RAN," I roared.

The gun clicked.

My eyes grew wide in horror.

"Shit," I cursed.

Ran started to groan.

"C-C-Conan-kun...? I-is t-that y-y-you," Ran stuttered.

"Yes Ran-nēchan. It's me," I smiled.

Ran sighed with a relief and smiled.

"You always saved me my hero," Ran smiled softly, and started to trembling in fear.

Ran tried to speak, but her body couldn't move.

"C-Conan-kun watch out," Ran said quietly.

"What," I asked.

Ran snapped and struggled get free and her hand reach out.

"CONAN-KUN WATCH OUT," Ran screamed in horror, and her eyes flooded with tears.

 _Why is she crying? What do you mean by watch out?_

Suddenly my stomach hurts..And my shirt is..Bright red like..Crimson blood?

What is going on?

Suddenly my sweats profusely broke out and experiences increasingly acute chest pain and heart palpitations.

I clutched my chest and fall to my knees.

This feeling! It cannot be!

I groaned and breathing hard.

"AAAAAAAH," I screamed as loud as I could.

My vision went pitch black.

And that was the last time that I ever remembered...Hearing Ran screaming and sobbing..Like I would never see her again..

All I can see that darkness that is surrounded me.

 _Am I dead?_

I laughed weakly.

 _So I died in brutal death. Yikes, that is **not** a 'happy ending'._

I sighed.

 _Now Shinichi Kudo journey finally_ _cease..I wonder how Ran will react? I mean, Shinichi Kudo is dead, and same for my alter ego_ _of Conan Edogawa.._

I sighed.

 _Why..Why I feel guilty? For not telling her? For leaving her?_

A lot of questions appeared in my mind, but I couldn't find the correct answer.

Suddenly I started to faded away from the darkness.

I heard the birds chirping.

I regains my eyes sight.

I saw a nurse.

"Oh my god, he is awake," Nurse shrieked.

'awake'?

"W-where am I," I asked her.

"Shh..You are in the hospital," Nurse replied.

Hospital?

I noticed that, the room is different.

"H-how l-long that I-I have been sleep," I asked.

The nurse winced.

"I-I don't know that I can say this.." Nurse voice trailed off.

"T-tell m-me," I demanded.

The nurse took a deep breath.

"If you say so," Nurse said sadly.

"You have been in the deep sleep for...Fifteen years," Nurse said.

To be continued..


	12. We'll meet again in ten years

I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! It all belong to Gosho Aoyama-sensei!

Shinichi Kudo POV

 _'You have been in the deep sleep for fifteen years'_ repeated in my head.

"F-for f-f-fifteen years," I stuttered.

The nurse nodded sadly.

I shakes my head violently.

"N-no..YOUR LYING," I screamed violently.

"Shh! Everything will be alright _Kudo_ ," Nurse tried to calm me down.

I immediately stop struggling.

She said, Kudo.

Kudo.

"Nurse..I can have a mirror," I asked impatiently.

Nurse look uncomfortable when I ask the word 'mirror'.

I got a feeling that is worse than death.

"Please," I begged and give her a puppy eyes.

The nurse groaned.

"Fine," Nurse facepalmed.

I sighed with a relief.

The nurse grabbed the mirror.

"Well..I'm going to warn you Kudo. You just awakened from sleep after fifteen years passed..This might cause you a trauma. Are you positive," Nurse asked with a full of seriousness.

I look at the nurse.

I sighed.

"I just wanted to see. I don't care if there a problem," I insisted.

"Okay..If you really want to," Nurse sighed and handed over the mirror.

I took a deep breath.

I look at the mirror.

My eyes grew wide in horror.

I almost dropped the mirror.

"I-it cannot be...Impossible," I quavered.

I'm Shinichi Kudo, not Conan Edogawa.

I'm no longer a nine years old. I'm nineteen years old.

Why I have not aged yet?!

"I know..It quite odd that you stopped aging..The doctors ran a blood test, and we saw that..Your cell immediately stop aging. Clearly it mean that you are immortal for the rest of your life..Your luckily," Nurse said.

I shake my head violently.

"N-no..That means I'm never going to marry Ran. She is now thirty four years old..That means she aged and I don't," I said sadly.

"Oh..I'm sorry," Nurse apologized.

 _So..It been fifteen years...I can see why that bastard said, 'hope will be soon lost' and S said, '_ _Once you pay the price, your life will change forever. Your_ _love one must move on'. I guess that Ran have moved on._

I sighed sadly.

"Hey nurse..Can you tell Ran that I said, 'Hey Ran..I just woke up from fifteen years of sleep..I guess that you have moved on and live a happily long life. Of course if you are getting married, I will give my blessing..Sorry for leaving without a farewell. I'm sure that I will come back someday in ten years..I hoped that we'll meet again in ten years. From Shinichi Kudo and Conan Edogawa.' Can you do that for me," I asked the nurse.

"Of course, Kudo. But..Are you really leaving without a goodbye," Nurse asked.

I smiled.

"Yes. I'll be back in ten years," I said and I jumped out of the window and landed safely on the ground.

The nurse look at me as running away from the hospital.

The nurse smiled.

"I hoped that we'll meet again in ten years..Shinichi Kudo," Nurse smiled at the sky.

 _We took it all apart but I'm wishing I'd stayed  
In the back room something I heard you say  
We didn't wanna call it too early  
Now it seems a world away but I miss that day  
Are we ever gonna feel the same?_

 _Standing in the light till it's over, out of our minds  
I'll definitely coming back for you one day  
I'll definitely coming back for you one day  
I don't even care if you stop waiting  
I'll definitely coming back  
I'll definitely coming back for you one day in ten years_

 _Blinded by the lights, and it's something I crave  
We didn't want to call it too early  
Now it seems a world away, but I miss that day  
Are we ever gonna feel the same?_

 _Standing in the light till it's over, out of our minds  
I'll definitely coming back for you one day  
I'll definitely coming back for you one day  
I don't even care if you stop waiting  
_

 _I'll definitely_ _coming back for you one day in ten years_

 _I'll definitely coming back for you one day in ten years_

 _Gonna rise, gonna fall, getting pulled apart  
And we all do it all 'cause it stole our hearts  
Gonna light up the skies, so ignore the stars  
And we all do it all 'cause it stole our hearts_

 _Standing in the light till it's over, out of our minds  
I'll definitely coming back for you one day  
I'll definitely coming back for you one day  
I don't even care if you stop waiting  
I'll definitely coming back for you one day in ten years  
I'll definitely coming back for you one day in ten years _

_I'm never gonna leave you  
I never gonna leave  
Holdin' on, ten years  
Ten years gone, holdin' on, ten years  
Ten years gone, holdin' on_

* * *

Shinichi Kudo POV

 _After that day...My life changes forever. I missed fifteen years of my life. I left them for my selfish reasons. I just couldn't face them..How selfish of me for leaving them for ten years...I will be back when I am ready to come out of my cage..For passed ten years, I heard that Ran got married and have two children, Conan Hondou and Shino Hondou. I have no regret for losing Ran forever. She will be always be mine for the rest of my days. Since Ran got married I vowed that I will be forever_ unwed..I have no regret for my and her decision. However, tomorrow is going to be ten years a promise that I will come back to Tokyo...Let be frank, I'm scared.. How Ran react? I haven't seen her twenty five years, since I collapsed. Frankly I don't know what she look like. Her mother's look?

I look at the sky's cloud.

I sighed.

I'm going to land in five minutes. In five minutes will changes my life..

 _We'll meet again  
Don't know where  
Don't know when  
But I know we'll meet again some sunny day  
Keep smiling through  
Just like you always do  
'Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away_

 _So will you please say hello  
To the folks that I know  
Tell them I won't be long  
They'll be happy to know  
That as you saw me disappear  
_

 _We'll meet again  
Don't know where  
Don't know when  
But I know we'll meet again some sunny day_

 _We'll meet again  
Don't know where  
Don't know when  
But I know we'll meet again some sunny day  
Keep smiling through  
Just like you always do  
'Til the blue skies  
Drive the dark clouds far away  
So will you please say hello  
To the folks that I know  
Tell them it won't be long  
They'll be happy to know  
That as you saw me disappear  
_

 _We'll meet again  
Don't know where  
Don't know when  
But I know we'll meet again some sunny day_

"Please put your safely seatbelt, we are going to land," The speaker said.

I put on my safely seatbelt.

I smiled.

 _I'm coming soon Ran Mouri..No...Ran Hondou!_

* * *

 _Time skip_

* * *

I saw a sign that said, 'Welcome to Tokyo'.

I smiled.

 _I'm finally here!_

I grabbed my bag and I touched my Conan's glasses.

Y'know I haven't taken off my Conan's glasses for ten years, even I go to bed and take a shower. I haven't got used to my 'non-aging' yet even though it been ten years. I just feel like that Conan is still a part of me. I know Conan is me, but I'm no longer a nine year old.

I'm either Conan Edogawa or Shinichi Kudo.

That was a question that I haven't answer for a decade. I couldn't find a better answer. Even though I'm no longer a famed detective, because of my aging. People will be very suspicious about it...

I sighed.

I walked to Detective Mouri Agency.

I look at the sign.

Seems this is now abandoned building...I see..I guess Ojisan is no longer a detective.

I noticed that Café Poirot is still here.

 _Hmm...Maybe I should get coffee._

I look at my wallet to see how much yen that I have.

If I remember correctly that, it four hundred yen for a coffee..Hopefully the coffee price didn't change for past twenty five years..

I went inside.

I wonder if Amuro-san still work here?

I sighed.

Things can change over the last twenty five years...

"Coffee please," I said while not looking up at the waiter.

"Come right up," The waiter said.

I look at the window.

"Here your coffee sir," The waiter said and give my coffee.

"Thanks," I said.

I about to drink my coffee, but I noticed there is a tag on it.

I look it closer and read it.

 _Hello, Shinichi Kudo-kun._

 _\- Bourbon_

Bourbon?!

I stood up without thinking.

I noticed that people stared at me.

I laughed awkwardly.

"S-sorry," I said awkwardly.

I sat down and look at the tag and look up.

I saw Amuro-san with a 'V' hand sign for peace.

I sweat dropped.

You gotta to kidding me.

To be continued..

* * *

 **Finally a long one (hopefully)! I have only got one day until** **semesters begin..TT^TT *sob* *sniff* S-see you on the next report..**

 **Happy April Fools!**

 **\- From your Author-chan~**


	13. We have again Vermouth

**Sorry for a long wait. I accidentally broke my leg. *Sob* I'm going to have leg surgery in a few days. I short of fell off the step and missed ten steps. And then, I twisted my leg. It hurts so bad like I stabbed in my stomach. (´༎ຶོρ༎ຶོ`) I'm in the hospital right now. It like I have suffered a rare disease. Isn't that** **fatuous and weird?** **No kidding. Curses you fates who** **foreknew this would happened! Σ(-᷅_-᷄)** **ノ**

I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! It all belong to Gosho Aoyama-sensei!

 **Warning this chapter contain for mature strong language and violences. This chapter may be rated 'M'. You have been warned! :)**

Shinichi Kudo POV

 _You got me to be kidding me._

"Amuro-san," I said disbelief.

Amuro chuckled.

I growled.

I stood up and go toward to Amuro-san and punch him in the face.

"You son of the bitch," I said bitterly and give a murderous glared.

Everyone is staring at me like, what-the-hell-are-you-doing?! But I don't care.

"Bastard you better tell me why the hell you are here," I said angrily to face to face.

Amuro wiped his sputtered blood from his mouth.

"Seems you got stronger than before," Amuro chuckled dryly.

I gave Amuro a murderous glares.

"Who cares which one is stronger. All I wants to know why the hell are you here," I said darkly and sound very pissed.

"Aw...You are still the same... _Sliver Bullet_ ," Vermouth smirked under her disguise.

I becomes very pissed when she said 'Sliver Bullet' which I haven't heard for twenty five years due to fifteen years of coma and leaving for my émigré's reason for ten years. But Vermouth doesn't care, she seems loves to messes up my emotions in the crisis or critical situation. You'll definitely understand how much annoying that is. It similar to brothers and sisters 'fights'. For a example; fighting over for a stupid toy (even for a 'toggle war' for cookies) **(A/N: Seriously. No kidding. I did that once, battling my sister over a one piece of cookie and then my sister became very pissed. Guess what happened? *cough in the embarrassment* Don't laugh...Okay? Or I'll hunt you in your worst nightmare for the rest of your life. *dark aura spread* She seriously punched me right in the face and then I fall backward and landed on the floor. Guess what happened...I was seriously knocked out of cold and I haven't regained** **conscious for two hours! TWO FREAKING HOURS OF HELL! So after that night I swore that I will get my revenge and haven't trust or forgive her ever since. And by the way I got my sweet revenge! It felt like I have won a prize.) (And for those you haven't done it try not to do it at home thank you!)** like a kindergarten some kinda a stupid toy (no offense) you'll know what it feels like.

I glared at Vermouth.

"Heh...Your still the same atrocity as one of the hell's bitch as long as I remembered," I said furiously.

Vermouth crack a smile.

"My my..Your attitude haven't changed a bit _Sliver Bullet_ ," Vermouth smirked under her disguise.

"You damned motherfucker," I said lividly.

Vermouth chuckled.

"My my...You are cursing on me front of the crowd? Not bad not bad _Sliver Bullet_ ," Vermouth clapped and grinned.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! I. DON'T. CARE! FOR FUDGE'S SAKE! ALL I CARE IS WHY THE ACTUAL FUCK THAT ARE YOU HERE," I yelled and clearly losing my patience.

Vermouth chuckled.

"Well well..Let talk in the staff rom unless you wanted to be under the arrest," Vermouth put a smile.

"You son of the—"

"—Oh I don't say that if I were you," Vermouth warned.

I rises my eyebrows.

"Why not—"

Vermouth give a warning glare at me and make me not to mention anything.

I sighed with a bitterness face and show her I still have grudges against her.

Vermouth sighed with a disappointment.

 _I don't trust you anymore  
Don't shoot me that old lie  
Don't tell me that I still yours pawn  
You're saying things like you said before_

 _But I don't trust you anymore_

 _I gave you benefit of doubt  
But your heart isn't worthy for me  
I tried to listen to my heart_

 _I always look back on the day I met you  
And I can't help the way I feel about you  
I trusted you till I learned the secret of yours_

 _We agreed when last we tried  
We'd be better satisfied  
Between our trust they closed the door  
Cause I don't trust you anymore  
Now here you are back once more  
With your foot back in the door  
I guess you'll gains my trust like you have before  
But I don't trust you anymore  
I will never forget you and I always will_

"Amuro-kun...Are you right? Is your face is okay," Someone asked in the crowd.

Vermouth smiled.

"Oh. I'm fine. This is my old friend, who seems unhappy to see me," Vermouth chuckled.

I glared at her with a mad face.

 _You idiot_ I mouthed to her.

 _Ooooh yeah...Who fault do this in the first place._ Vermouth mouthed.

 _It was you in the first place you bastard._ I mouthed back.

Vermouth suddenly chuckled and I could've sworn I saw a tear on her eyes.

"You. Stupid. Bitch will never learn," I said quietly, but Vermouth only heard it.

Vermouth chuckled.

"If you excuse me, I need to talk with my 'old friend' for a moment," Vermouth put a fake smiled.

I rolled my eyes and huffed out with a sudden irritation.

 _Your stupid 'charming-warmth smile' doesn't work on me!_

I walked out the cafe shop and wait for Vermouth.

Vermouth finally come out within a few minutes later.

"Your. Late," I said.

"Oh," Vermouth put a crack smile.

"I'm sorry that I'm late," Vermouth mocked.

I rises my eyebrows.

"Oh really," I said and felt challenged.

"Because you are too busy doing autograph for your stupid fan. What excuse that you have this time huh," I smirked.

Vermouth about to say something, thought what I said.

"Touché," Vermouth shrugged.

"Asshole," I said.

"Dickheads," Vermouth smirked.

"Queen bitch," I challenged.

"Fucker," Vermouth took a tongue at me.

"Bitch," I smiled.

"Cunt," Vermouth said.

I completely look a offended.

"You—"

Suddenly there is a voice. A voice sound an angel who has been fallen from heaven.

I began to trembling and sweating.

 _No...No way it couldn't be._

I turned around and saw something that I thought I could never see her again.

It a woman once I fall in love with. I abandoned her a long time ago. But it unexpected to see her again in twenty five years later.

It Ran Mouri...No...Ran Hondou. With her children.

To be continued...

* * *

 **I'm going to watch Zero the Enforcer in couple** **weeks after my surgery! I'm extremely excited about it! Conan-sama versus Bourbon! ^_^ Are you excited? Feel free to review, what you feel about it? See you on the next report!**

 **From your beloved author-chan**

 **\- Detective**


	14. News

**Sorry for inactive! :( My leg is healing and I'm feeling better now...This book is going to be on hiatus for a while until I will come into my senses. :( I'm so sorry! TT-TT**


End file.
